


The Ant Killer

by SoftNocturne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: So I've been having ant issues and talked to people on Tumblr about it. this sparked this fic. XD Enjoy! Also, I might make this an actual series I have kind of an AU world with this I want to explore. Thank you for reading this god awful fic lol. <3





	The Ant Killer

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been having ant issues and talked to people on Tumblr about it. this sparked this fic. XD Enjoy! Also, I might make this an actual series I have kind of an AU world with this I want to explore. Thank you for reading this god awful fic lol. <3

“DIE! DIE YOU BASTARDS!” 

“YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE PAST ME!” 

“I WILL RULE YOU ALL!” 

“BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD!” 

Trowa Barton had just come home and was about to open the door when he heard these yells through the door. Blinking, he felt rather worried as he recognized the voice of his lover Quatre. He and Quatre had been living together for three months, it had been an adventure. The reason for this is because Quatre was disowned by his rich family and cast out for having a lover of the same sex. However, Trowa’s family supported him and even took Quatre under their wing. 

Since Quatre had only known the world of the wealthy, living with his lover was quite…the adventure. That was the best way Trowa could described it. He had been teaching Quatre how to live like a commoner and well, his lover tried his best. That’s all Trowa could expect of him after what his lover went through. 

Today, he wondered what strange world he will walk into next. Openign the door slowly he peeked his head in. Cautiously he called out to his lover. “Quatre? You…okay?” 

“DIE YOU MOTHERFU-“ 

WHOMP!

Hearing the sound of something falling Trowa rushed into the kitchen, the source of the noise. On the floor Quatre held his foot in pain as he squirmed around. “Quatre, what happened?!” 

Kneeling beside Quatre he noticed the kitchen was in an chaotic state. “Uhm….care to explain the uh mess?” 

Quatre glared at Trowa, ignoring the pain as he sat up. “ANTS! These blasted ants have been crawling all over the kitchen! I didn’t leave anything out this time, everything was rolled up, tied up, put in a ziplock bag! WHAT DO THEY WANT?!” 

Looking around the kitchen quietly as his lover ranted he spotted on the floor a melted popsicle covered with ants. He gently turned Quatre toward the direction of the popsicle. “That.” 

“….FUCK YOU ANTS I DIDN’T REMEMBER!” Quatre growled angrily, grabbing a rolled up newspaper covered in ant bodies. “

Trowa sighed as his lover began to attack the ants again, he went to the cabinet and grabbed some paper towels and dawn, soaked the paper towel in dawn and moved over to the mess. He kneeled back down and wiped up the popsicle mess, threw away the stick after riding it of ants, and the paper towel. Then eh set about cleaning up the spot and riding of nearby ants. 

“Quatre?” 

“DIE YOU FUCKERS DIE!” 

“Quatre?!” 

“FACE MY WRATH!” 

“QUATRE!” 

Quatre paused hearing Trowa’s yell, then noticed the ants and the popsicle were gone. “Oh….thank…you.” He spoke softly, then hung his head and tears began to fall. 

Eyes wide in alarm he rushed to Quatre’s side and wrapped his arms around the other. “Quatre, you didn’t know….” 

“I don’t know anything…..I never do. You always save or help me from whatever disaster I’ve created. I can’t even kill ants properly or clean well. Maybe…maybe my father was right and I will never amount to anything. I don’t even know why you still love me. I have no money, I’m broke, I’m barely surving as is…..” 

Trowa frowned and kissed Quatre hard, stopping the blonde in his tracks. “Listen to me Quatre Raberba Winner. We all learn how to do things, none of us are born knowing things.” 

“What about Heero?” 

“Heero is a robot from outer space so he doesn’t count. None of us are perfect, even though most of us pretend to be. What I do know is that I love you for you Quatre. I knew what I was getting into when your family kicked us out. We are together in this. For now and ever. Got that? Never think you are worthless again.” 

Quatre smiled at Trowa and snugged against him, pressing his forehead against Trowa’s chest. “I love you too Trowa. So much.” He gently kissed the other, reaching to wrap his arms around his neck, Trowa bent down to help his smallish lover and hugged him close, pressing into their kiss. 

Quatre might not know a whole lot about being a commoner, but he sure knows how to make a kiss feel great.


End file.
